A Reaper's Day is Always Filled with Surprises
by Lilith Evanson
Summary: Grell's life is anything but ordinary, considering he is a psychotic death god. But this whole situation, Sebastian and the earl, didn't even begin to fit into his non-ordinary life. "Damn it, William! Why didn't you tell me?"


**A/N: **Well, this is my first time writing a full Kuroshitsuji story so I am a bit nervous. I am a total virgin to this but Sebastian and Ciel were very kind to me and even took me out to eat afterwards.

Let me dream.

Anyway, I apologize if the story feels rushed or the characters are a little OOC. It was a quickie so it might not be all that great. Still, please read and review. I would very much like criticsm in a good way to help me write better. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuro. If I did...well, the second season would have a messed up, demon verson of Ciel.**

**WARNING: THIS DOES CONTAIN SHOUTA BUT NOTHING CRAZY HAPPENEDS! Seriously, if you feel uncomfortable with young ones dating older gentlemen (or demon) then please hit the back button. Also, if you do not like MalexMale, yaoi, boyxman (ha...) or anything else, then please leave this story right now. I will not tolerate flames or reviews that do not deal with the story but the two males together. Reviews and critisms help me write better but flames are just awful!**

Thank you, please enjoy the story.

* * *

**A R** e a p e r ' s **D** a y** i **s **A** l w a y s **F** i l l e d **w** i t h **S** u r p r i s e s

A Reaper's Day is Always Filled with Surprises  
_By Psycho Dreamer_

"This is so boring!"

The empty office rang with the echo of the man's shout. Wind blew silently through the large ballroom of an office as stacks upon stacks of papers were laid out on the dark, ebony desk waiting to be signed, sealed, and delivered. The office itself was void of any life, the light blue walls glowing lightly from the ceiling lights. Ink and writing utensils lay clumsily on the desk as the man stretched his arms over his head and pouted. He sat on a fine, black chair, his legs crossed on top of the tall desk, his blood red hair flowing lustfully down to the floor as he played with his own fingers for entertainment. The area was so quiet and lonely the sound of his nails tapping against each other was the only noise made. It was almost if the world didn't exist inside the empty area of the work place.

"Ugh! Why did they have to put _me_ in charge of paperwork!?" He sat right up and fumed down (_or was it really looking up?_) at the large columns of paper work. He glared and stomped his foot as he held his hands together on his lap.

"This isn't fair. How was_ I_ supposed to know that filthy, little, _bratty_ fifteen year old wasn't supposed to die? She asked for it anyway calling me an old hag!" The man slammed his hand on the desk as he bowed his head in complete anger over what had happened only a few hours prior. He, unfortunately, continued to play the situation over and over in his head that led him to his less than entertaining predicament of filing papers for his cold and quiet boss.

The day had started out just like any other. William had sent him out on a simple mission of collecting one hundred souls (_for it was the only amount of souls the man could get without getting into so much trouble_) near a brothel, or what the man so bluntly called it, a whore house.

Apparently, a fire was to start at the home of one Madam Mornington (_the owner of said 'whore house'_) and would continue to burn until the building, and the people inside, were burnt to crisp. A splendid mission it was to see lovers intertwined and committing such a lustful and sinful act only to die a horrible, painful, burning death that would feel like being in hell.

The simple _image_ of erected dicks and dripping vagina's combusting from the flames as blood quickly boiled on the skin sent the feminine death god in such _shivers_ he was almost on the brink of having an orgasm himself.

Oh, how glorious it was!

But while he was having a grand old time playing with his one hundred souls (_chopping of heads in both senses_) he had seen one girl escaping the building. He always did love a good chase of cat and mouse so there the death god went, running with blood soaked clothes, his glasses gleaming from the light the fire was creating.

"My, my, what a _lovely_ whore you are. Tell me, how hot was it in there while you were jerking that young man off?" the death god giggled lightly to himself as he began to walk slowly towards the girl who was now backed in the corner of a blocked alleyway.

"W-Who...who are you?"

The scarlet man grinned, "Oh, just a girl who's having her fun."

"Fun?" The girl asked with her broken accent, suddenly overcome with disgust as she straightened herself against the brick wall.

"Please, fun couldn't possibly exist for you. Why, you are positively ugly!"

"W-What!? Let me tell you something, sweetie, I am one hundred percent more beautiful and charming then you!" His foot slammed down on the ground, his face contorting from pure pleasure to utter frustration.

"Why, I even have a man who is chasing after me right now!"

The girl scoffed as she crossed her arms completely ignoring the fact that the man before her was not only covered in blood but also wielded a weapon _dripping_ in blood.

"Oh, really? Please explain to me who would want an _old hag_ such as you?"

Silence interrupted the conversation, the man before her staring with wide eyes, his face covered with a shocked and insulted expression.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Darkness covered the alleyway so suddenly the young prostitute didn't even notice until the very last minute. The only thing she saw before total black was the wild grin filled with piranha like teeth and glasses covering anger slit eyes.

"You little bitch! Burn in hell!"

Note to all: _Never call a woman an old hag._

* * *

So here he was, after being calmly scolded (_and slightly beaten up_) by William, the red headed death god was sent to the first floor main office to file paperwork for the rest of the month. Upon hitting this conclusion once more, the young death god screamed his frustration, flailing his arms in anger and anguish.

"Oh, woe is me! Twas not me who had doneth wrong but that _filthy human who wrong'ed me!_"

He gritted his teeth, his hand resting on his forehead as his body lay spewed over the ebony desk. The world was his plaything and yet here he was, a woman ripe with age, sitting in an empty office cursed to filing papers for a _month_.

And all because of that disgusting human!

"If I had the chance I would rip her throat out again and again. I would bathe in her blood and wash my hair in her essence while she watched in pain and horror!" The man laughed loudly to himself, the image of him scrubbing his back with a red liquid making its way into his head.

"My, what a horrid sight that would be. Now why would you wish to do something as disgusting like that?"

The death god turned his head to face the large glass doors, the voice sounding familiar and yet surprising to him. Almost no one ever came to the front desk so seeing another person was quite startling.

There by the glass doors stood a man dressed in a black, buttoned down shirt and from what the death god could see he was a skinny man with built arms (_oh! How delicious_) and long legs covered in black, skinny pants (_those_ _thighs would look so beautiful straddling my-_) with flat, smooth boots.

From what he could see, the man before him was just his type of _desert_.

And he was hungry.

Though there was something familiar about the man, he couldn't quite see due to the light from the outside blocking half the man's face.

"And may I ask who the hell are you?" The death god asked sweetly as he grinned up to the man hidden in the light. He positioned himself in a more _appropriate _position as the man began to approach him slowly.

"Hm, I'm a little startled you don't remember me, seeing as how the last time we met you were quite…_infatuated_ with me."

The god looked confused as he continued to stare at the man who walked calmly and quietly towards the desk.

'_Infatuated? Who the fuck was I infatu-'_

The scarlet man gasped as his eyes came in contact with the mysterious man. His eyes soon turned to hearts as he giggled loudly and jumped from on top of the large desk to hug the man in front of him.

"Sebby-chan!!"

"Hello, Grell."

Sebastian stood rigid as Grell continued to hug (_crush, grope, etc._) him, his dark scarlet eyes never even giving the death god a glance. Grell, on the other hand, rubbed his head against Sebastian's buttoned up black shirt, a material he had never felt before rubbing back against his skin.

"Oh, Sebby-chan! I'm so glad you are here! I can't believe you came all this way just to save me from complete boredom!"

If Sebastian were a child (_or a certain death god_) he would have rolled his eyes at the very stupid thought that crossed through the scarlet's empty head. Instead he detached the death god from his body and moved a few steps back. He was a man who liked his personal space after all.

And the woman in front of him smelled a lot like burnt skin.

"Grell, though I would have been more than happy to save you from this…place I have more important and pressing matters to attend to."

"Hm…" Grell sighed and pouted towards his love. "But, Sebby-chan, I'm really bored right now and for what reason would you come here for if you didn't wish to see mwah?"

Grell grinned, his face coming inches away from Sebastian's handsome, emotionless one.

"I can think of many reasons such as needing paperwork, coming to destroy this whole building, or even better, coming to tear you into tiny pieces as I eat up all your _lovely_ insides."

The death god shivered in delight. Sebastian's breath caressed his face like a kiss on his cheek. Oh, how terribly _naughty_ this man could be to him that it almost made him come in his pants. The thought of tearing into Sebastian's body was hot but the thought of Sebastian tearing him open with such brutal and _demonic_ force was just pure orgasmic. He giggled again and began to lightly bounce on top of the desk.

"Mmm, we should role play that one day in bed, darling."

"Perhaps that can be for another time. Say when hell finally has a winter storm."

Sebastian smirked slightly at the sad and disappointed look that appeared on Grell's face. Oh, he truly loved to play games with this man, to see him so upset at another chance shot down to getting him in bed.

"I was not expecting to see you here, by the way. I had believed you would be out causing chaos as you usually do."

Grell's grin came back full force, taking the statement as a compliment.

"Yes, well there was a little problem so William sent me here to do paperwork instead."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at the slightly annoyed look upon the death god's face.

"Oh, did you screw up again?"

"That _whore_ should not have called me an old hag! I am not an old hag! I am far younger and more beautiful than a fucking old hag! Don't you believe me, Sebby-chan?"

Sebastian sighed in annoyance not only at the scarlet woman before him but also at himself. He was wasting time dealing with this lunatic when he could have been doing something more productive and _fun_. Yet, this woman would not stop talking.

"Grell, please, I am in a hurry. I have no time to be wasting listening to your rant."

Grell stopped talking as he stared at the man before him. His momentarily innocent face soon turned into an all out evil grin as he slowly crawled towards the demon.

"My, my. Aren't we in a bit of a rush? So you came all this way for a quickie, hm? And resorting to begging too. Yes, let me hear you _beg_, Sebby-chan!"

Sebastian once again raised his eyebrow at the man. The whole situation has become more troublesome then he would have liked to admit.

"No, Grell. Just…no. I came here for another reason, one that was stated earlier. I am in need of some documents."

Now it was Grell's turn to raise an eyebrow. The thought of Sebastian needing documents actually made him want to laugh.

"Sebby-chan, why would you need documents? You're a demon; your people don't have to worry about shit like that."

"In his situation, he does."

Both Grell and Sebastian turned to see where the voice had come from. There they saw William walking towards the front desk carrying with him a folder containing important documents. William turned to Sebastian, completely ignoring Grell's questioning stare.

"I was wondering when you would appear, Mr. Michaelis."

"Forgive me for my lateness, Mr. Spears. I was a little _preoccupied _when we last spoke."

"You called him and you didn't even tell me!?!"

Both men continued to ignore Grell as they began their conversation as to why Sebastian was in the world of the death gods in the first place.

"I've been holding on to this folder for some time. I've collected all the data that is needed. All you need to do is sign this form and the rest will belong to you."

"I understand."

Grell looked between the two men not understanding a word they were speaking. He absolutely hated being left out in the open like this. What if something bad was going to happen to Sebastian? What if that document he was meant to sign was something saying he will burn in hell for all eternity!?

Wait…

"Sebby-chan!" Grell grabbed onto Sebastian's arm as he reached for a pen holding him in place. "You don't know what you are signing! It could be a trap."

Sebastian sighed (_he has never done so much sighing in almost….how long has it been?_) and turned to look towards Grell who continued to hold onto his arm (_and was nuzzling it slowly_).

"Grell, I know exactly what I am signing."

"William! Tell him it's a trap!"

William calmly looked down at Grell with an annoyed expression hidden beneath. He fixed his glasses slightly as he picked up the document he had set before the demon.

"Not that this is any of your business, Grell Sutcliffe, but I know how you are when I don't answer your questions directly. It's just a simple document stating the termination of a certain soul."

"Ehh?" Grell looked up at Sebastian with a slight shocked look on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wait. If your signing this then does that mean-"

Realization hit Grell like a ton of bricks as he stared at his raven haired lover from across the desk. A look of pure happiness and joy came over Grell's face as Sebastian stood remembering the reasons why he always tried to avoid this place.

"**You finally ate that snot-nosed brat Phantomhive!?**"

Sebastian continued to stare at Grell not even dignifying him with an answer. Grell didn't need one, taking Sebastian's quiet stare as proof enough.

"Aah! I can't believe it finally happened! All this time, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Grell-" William tried to interrupt but was himself interrupted by the happy and hyper bouncing ball of scarlet.

"You finally ate the earl! I am so happy right now. Don't you know what this means, Sebby-chan? It means we can finally be together!"

Grell once again jumped on Sebastian like a pillow and began to rub his face against the man's chest. His happiness could not be satiated nor did he want it to be. Sebastian, on the other hand, wondered what had stopped Grell before when his young master was alive.

"We can finally get married and have children! Oh, I wish I was there to see it happen. It must have been _absolutely_ beautiful! Did you bathe in his blood? Did he scream in pain? Were you rough? Oh, I wish we had it on film!"

"Grell-"

"I am just so _proud _of you, Se-bas-tian! That little brat is finally out of the way and you are free to do as you please, no longer tied down to that Phantomhive child."

Grell continued to talk, giggle, and even scream a few times before William decided to end the man's ranting _(torment_) by kicking him in the face almost hitting Sebastian in the process. Grell fell back against the wall behind the desk as William fixed his tie, repositioned his glasses, and held the document before Sebastian.

"Just sign these and you can be on your way, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian stared at William with a bored face before taking the document and pen and signing his true name onto the paper. Grell picked himself up quickly to see the smoke rising from the paper as Sebastian finished signing his name in red ink _or what he believed to be red ink_.

William took the paper and placed it to the side taking the folder he was holding from out under his arm.

"I don't understand. No demon has ever had to do this before. Usually when a contract has been made, the soul belongs to them and no longer to God."

"This is different, Grell." William stated as he took out another form from the folder.

"Yeah, but…Sebby-chan, you shouldn't have to worry about any of this. Isn't it our job to handle the damn paper work no matter how stupid and boring it is?" Grell flopped down on the chair, a pout on his face for he once again remembered his one month curse.

"It is, but in this case, we need Mr. Michaelis to be here in order to file the paper work."

Grell continued to look confused as he watched Sebastian sign another paper, the paper itself almost burning away from the cursed name being written up it.

"I still don't get it! Sebby-chan ate the earl, right? So all we need to do is write a document saying 'Ciel Phantomhive deceased. Eaten by sexy demon', file it away, and then Sebby-chan and I can enjoy a nice, relaxing dinner together and maybe have some wild, demon sex afterwards. Wouldn't that be fun, Sebby?"

"No."

Grell pouted again and turned towards William for an explanation.

"I told you already, this is a different situation."

"How the fuck is this a 'different situation'?"

"Because he didn't eat me, you idiot."

All heads turned to stare at the twelve year old boy standing in the door way. Grell could make out the boy's outfit consisting of a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and tight, skinny shorts. His right eye was covered still by a black eye patch. Besides the outfit, the young boy still looked like Ciel Phantomhive. Meaning the boy was not dead.

"Wait…"

Sebastian smiled down at the boy with content (_Grell has never seen him look at __**him**__ like that before_) in his eyes as the twelve year old walked slowly towards the desk.

"Forgive me for taking so long. We had a bit of trouble but it is being taken care of."

"Well if Grell is here I guess I can't expect anything less."

The boy finally reached the three men, standing next to Sebastian as he tried to look on top of the large desk to see what was there.

"Y-Your alive!? But how? Sebby-chan said he ate you!"

Ciel turned to give his butler a look. "He did, did he?"

Sebastian bowed his head and smiled towards the young earl, holding the boy's hand in his own.

"I did no such thing, young master. Grell clearly misunderstood the whole situation. Though I do admit I did not _deny _the fact that I ate you for I somewhat did in a way."

Sebastian smirked down at Ciel as the boy looked up at him in shock, a blush forming on his pale cheeks at the message hidden under that statement. Ciel glared up at his butler before turning his head, the blush growing redder by the second though Sebastian noted the boy had yet to let go of his hand.

Grell, on the other hand, was completely speechless. The sight of the Phantomhive boy made the death god shutter in anger and depression. Not only was the boy alive but Sebastian's attention was taken away so quickly from him. Grell missed the statement made by Sebastian but he did notice the blush forming on the Phantomhive's round face as he stared at Sebastian with a shocked, embarrassed look.

"William!" Grell turned to the other reaper ignoring the staring contest happening between his love and the earl. "What is the meaning of this!?"

William glanced at Grell for a second before resuming reading a document the demon and his charge were to sign.

"I don't understand what you are speaking about. Please define your question."

"Fine. Let me repeat myself. Why in the _FUCK_ is this kid alive and why the _HELL_ is Sebastian signing termination documents when clearly the soul is still _here_?"

Sebastian and Ciel both turned to stare at Grell with a look that clearly said they believed him to be an idiot. William continued to read the other important documents as the reaper next to him fumed.

"He is signing those documents because the soul _has_ been terminated, at least from our library."

"W-What?"

William turned to Grell and sighed.

"Ciel Phantomhive is no longer a human soul. This means the soul has been terminated and proper documents must be filled out in order to organize the souls lost or damned. Ciel Phantomhive is one damned soul meaning we need the signature of said soul and guardian in order to file away that the soul belongs to the guardian, or demon in this case, and we have no authority over said soul anymore. Afterwards, another document, the reincarnation document, for Ciel Phantomhive must be shredded. Then we must take all data from the library and properly hand the information over to the owner of the soul. Do you understand?"

Grell became very nauseous after the eight words.

"I-if you say the Phantomhive brat is no longer a human soul…then that means-"

Ciel turned to smirk at Grell, his hand tightening around Sebastian's hand as his eye began to glow a lighter blue.

"It means I'm a demon."

Sebastian smiled down at his young pet. It has only been two weeks yet the boy has taken the situation very well. Of course, Sebastian didn't expect anything less from his master, or should he say from his lover. No, he didn't expect anything less from the boy. Ciel knew how to handle things, this was no exception. Besides, the twelve year old seemed to be enjoying the start of their eternity together.

Oh, how very _delicious_.

"H-How…but, no! Y-you can't be….Sebast-wait, no!"

"You see, Grell. It's really quite simple. Sebastian owns my soul and he may do whatever he wishes with it. Who was I to say no to him when he suggested making me his forever?"

Both Ciel and Sebastian smirked at the horrified look that crossed the scarlet reapers face.

"Mr. Michaelis, Mr. Phantomhive, please if you would sign here quickly. I have more important things to attend to."

Grell became speechless as he pointed down towards the boy who now had a bored expression on his face. The reaper was scared, _frightened_, but not by the fact the boy was a demon. By the fact the boy would be spending all his time with Sebastian.

**Forever**.

Grell continued to point, his face stuck in a shocked expression. His jaw hung and his eyes grew wider than before as Ciel began to sign his name down on the document stating he was giving all ownership to the guardian demon before him and they both completed the contract fully and without any problems.

"It's done."

"Good. Congratulations Sebastian Michaelis. You are now the legal guardian and owner of Ciel Phantomhive." William stated, not an ounce of joy in his soft voice.

With that he stamped the paper of approval, threw some confetti into the air and readjusted his glasses.

And Grell continued to point.

"Here, these documents hold all information concerning Ciel Phantomhive. We are no longer in need of these as you are the owner. Please keep them safe and away from any prying eyes."

"Of course."

Grell began to hyperventilate as Sebastian held onto the folder resting his other hand on top of Ciel's shoulder.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Spears, but Ciel and I must be leaving now. Thank you for your time."

William stared at the demon with an expressionless face. "Of course."

Ciel turned towards Grell and held a small smirk upon his face. "It was _lovely_ seeing you again, Grell Sutcliffe, but we really must be leaving. Sebastian and I have many important things to do. You understand."

Without another word, Sebastian and Ciel walked away in silence towards the glass doors. Grell stared as the two continued to hold fingers, their expressions blank. Sebastian held the door open for Ciel and with one last smirk, the two demons were gone.

As Grell continued to stare William began to collect all the necessary documents the two had signed.

"Grell, please file these documents immediately and also take this signed document to Mr. Smith for approval. Oh, and don't mess this up. If you do I will have no choice but to have you do paperwork for another month. Is that clear?"

Grell didn't nod his head but William took the silence as a 'yes' and walked away.

"Please do this quickly, Grell."

Once William was gone Grell fell into his seat and sighed. This had to be the most horrible problem he had to go through. Of all the things Grell could have had happen today, this was the last thing he would have wanted. It made him absolutely sick to his stomach. The Phantomhive boy a demon? How on earth was that going to work out considering the boy threw up when he saw the dead body of the woman he and his aunt murdered. The boy wouldn't even last a day in hell. At least if he and his Sebby-chan were together, he would last way longer than that stupid earl. And the one thing Grell hated to admit more than anything was that he now had a _serious_ problem besides the fact the earl was a demon.

Now he had competition for Sebastian's heart.

"Oh, woe is me!"

* * *

"That took longer than it should have."

"Forgive me. I had no idea Grell was there."

"What's done is done. At least all the paperwork has been handled."

"My lord, you sound relieved."

"Of course, now we won't have to worry about any of this later."

The two walked together in silence. Their hands linked only by two sets of fingers. The hold tightened as Sebastian began to think of the last two weeks. It had been challenging but the worst was over and now he and his new pet could relax and have actual fun.

And so much fun they shall have.

"I'm excited, my lord."

Ciel turned to Sebastian, his eyes locking with the demon's scarlet's.

"Excited?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sebastian smiled down at the boy as he cupped the younger demon's face in his hands and brought his face slowly towards the boy.

"Because we will be spending all of eternity together."

Ciel stared then smiled.

"Eternity is forever."

A chuckle. "Yes, it is."

"I don't think I will mind forever."

"I hope you don't."

A slight kiss on the lips was all it took for Ciel to know the truth. No words had to be said and no questions to be answered. In their world, it was only him and his demon. That was all that was needed.

As they broke away they continued to walk towards the door heading to earth. Their business was done and now it was time to have a little fun.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord."

"**I'm hungry.**"

Ciel's footsteps became louder and louder as his shoes changed from flats to small, black high heeled boots. His shorts became shorter, a black corset laced around his waist as a tent began to form from behind his outfit. Blue petals began to fall from his face, his right eye covered in roses.

"**As am I, my love.**"

The demon's footsteps clacked against the tiled floor, stiletto black boots and long hair flowing to the ground.

"**Perhaps we should get something to eat.**"

And as a darkened door appeared before the two demons a chuckle was heard amongst the wind sounding dark and deep. The door opened and before the two demons were swallowed by the never ending darkness, the taller demon leaned down towards he young lover and sighed in his ear. His breath caressing the young boy's face as a small hand came up to caress the older demon's smooth cheek. A whisper was heard only among the two demons.

"**Yes, why don't we get something to eat?**"

* * *

Please review, they are much appreciated. I would like some criticism if my story is too rushed or two talk-ity-ish...(yes, I did, in fact, make that up.)


End file.
